martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Spreu
thumb|200px Country of origin: Germany Location: Munich, Bavaria Status: Active Formed in: Jun 2009 Style: Martial Industrial, Neoclassical Lyrical themes: Last label: Fronte Nordico (2011) Members Signore Paladino (r.n. Marco Nicola Wagner) - Seuchensturm Текст discogs "Spreu & Weizen is a German neoclassical project founded in munich, june 2009 by Signore Paladino. In the beginning, the group consisted of two members, Sig. P. and Hagalaz. After a slight change in style, embodying, amongst others, black metal, neofolk and psychedelic elements, first concert plans were made, and guitarist Chris T. as well as flutist Iduna T. and Albrecht (bass) joined the group in the following year and left in june 2011. After a song on the free download compilation “Tribute to the dead soldiers Vol. II” and a track on the “Sturmreif” compilation, produced by Castellum Stoufenburc, the early releases of a split Cd-R with Der Jäger and the first album “Gott Erhalt’s” on Ufa Muzak (Russia) and Reminiscences Productions (China) lead to several collaborations with a number of other artists. Amongst others, a collaboration with German poet Uwe Lammla and German martial industrial project Von Thronstahl, which was based on Lammla’s poem “Deutsche Passion”, was received with great enthusiasm. The rapid sale of “Gott Erhalt’s” was the cause to work on a re-release (Roman Edition) of the album with a bonus track on the label Ufa Muzak. In june 2011, their second album “Gott Vergelt’s” was released by Lichterklang with a lot of collaboration partners like Karma Marata, Art Abscons, Rose Rovine E Amanti and Von Thronstahl. Especially Josef Maria Klumb was a guest member on this album. A concert in Salzburg, Austria, was cancelled by the organizers ’cause of strain by antifascist movement and local newspaper publishers. Just a few months after releasing their second album, the label Fronte Nordico (Russia) published a Split-LP between Von Thronstahl and Spreu & Weizen, called “Pan-European Christian Freedom Movement”. They collaborated with Von Thronstahl once again on their last album “Corona Imperialis” with a couple of basic songs as a guest member, which was released by Trutzburg-Thule in october 2012. 2013 started with a exclusive remix called “Guerrieri Impavidi” on Lupi Gladius’ album “Lucania” by Spreu & Weizen. At present, the group is working on their third album, called “Gott Entflamm’s”. It will be released in end 2013. This CD will, once again, feature several collaborations with international artists and the single “Gott Behüt’s”, which thematize the fall of jerusalem 1099 by christian crusaders. Besides this, the guitar player Raja Anak Matahari and Frater Occultus (synth and co-vocals) joined the band in january 2013." Discography Albums Spreu & Weizen / Der Jager - Split ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) Ufa Muzak UFA 31 2009 Gott Erhalt's (Roman Edition) ‎(CDr, Ltd, Rei) Ufa Muzak UFA 37 2010 Gott Erhalt's! ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) Reminiscences Production RP02 2010 Von Thronstahl / Spreu & Weizen - Pan-European Christian Freedom Movement ‎(LP, Album, Ltd, sil) Fronte Nordico VTSW 2011 Gott Vergelt's! ‎(CD, Album + Box, Ltd) // ‎(CD, Album) Lichterklang LK 004 2011 Appearances Albums Marching Home and 7 more… Von Thronstahl - Corona Imperialis 2 versions Trutzburg Thule 2012 Rome's Rising (With Spreu & Weizen) Karma Marata - Das Sturmläuten ‎(CD, Ltd) SkullLine SLCD011-12 2012 Compilations Heimkehr Various - Tribute To The Dead Soldiers (1914-1918) Vol. II ‎(24xFile, MP3, Comp) La Caverne Du Dragon LCDDFDL003 2009 1 Return Of The Warlord Various - Sturmreif: The New Underground Of Military Pop 2 versions Castellum Stoufenburc 2010 Return Of The Warlord (Predappio Version) Various - 5 Jahre Untergrund ‎(Cass, Comp, Ltd) Castellum Stoufenburc none 2013 Links FaceBook | MySpace | Discogs | LastFM Photos YouTube thumb|left|335 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects